


Dear KC part 2: Brett's Confrontation

by CocoaFlower21



Category: K.C. Undercover (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, One-Shot, Puppy Love, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Dear KC and somewhat AU-ish! What happens when Brett asks KC about the Package that he gave to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear KC part 2: Brett's Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Last Sunday night’s episode of KC undercover was INSANE! I loved it and I can’t wait to see what happens tonight :D I decided to write a one-shot about KC and Brett since I ship it lol I think they are mad cute together. Also, this is AU-ish to the episode “KC And Brett: The Final Chapter” and kinda somewhat a sequel to “Dear KC” f that makes sense. Also I did not expect “Dear KC” to get slightly popular lol 
> 
> I hope you like this one-shot!

“Here! Here’s your stinkin’ frozen yogurt, Brett!” An annoyed KC opened her closet and gave Brett a frozen yogurt that he sent her out to get for him. 

“Thanks Babe” He sneered, eating the first scoop of frozen yogurt.

KC rolled her eyes, “Whatever Brett. Enjoy your stupid frozen yogurt” Just as she was about to leave….

“Hey KC! Can I ask you a quick question?” asked Brett.

She turned around, “Yeah, what is it now Brett? Is it the wrong flavored frozen yogurt that you didn't ask for? If it is, deal with it!” She smiled in a sarcastic way. 

“No, no! The frozen yogurt is fine. My question is that did you get my package to you?”

KC began to blush and cover her face. “I…. I don't know what you're talking about Brett.” She lied through her teeth. “What package?” 

Brett began to chuckle, “You know, the one I sent you with the letter and the teddy bear? Did you like it? You can't lie to me, KC” He teased. 

“I got no package of yours FYI! And plus, if I did-”

“The teddy bear I gave you wouldn't be on your bed over there” Brett reminded KC.

KC gasped and looked over to the teddy bear that she placed on her bed, if she knew that Brett was going to break into her room and attempted to kill her (Which he had failed to do), she would have hid it someplace where he could have seen it.

Even though she didn't want admit or believe that she still had feelings for Brett she couldn't deny that his present and letter to her was sweet.

Brett leaned on the closet doorway and smirked.

The teen spy sighed and shrugged, “Alright! Alright! You got me! I did get your package and,” She looked down, blushing, fiddling with her fingers. “It was REALLY NICE! There I said it! Now leave me alone!”

“And?” He said, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned back around, “What?”

“Aren't you forgetting to say something else? Hmm?” 

KC sighed, “Thank you” she said in a low tone.

“Wait! What was that babe? I couldn't hear you the first time? Speak up louder!” He mocked.

She walked up to him and shouted “THANK YOU FOR THE PACKAGE BRETT! IT'S REALLY NICE AND I LOVE IT! It was really sweet of you to send that to me and I appreciate it! Now drop it!”

With that, she slammed the closet door on his face. “You didn't have to shout but that's all I wanted to hear” he said behind the door.

“Boy! Be quiet and eat your frozen yogurt!” She snapped.

“KC!” Her mother called her.

“Yes?” She answered.

“What are you shouting for up there?” She asked.

“Um? Nothing mom! I'm talking to a friend from school on the phone!” She lied.

“Okay, but can you keep it down up there?”

“Alright, sorry mom!” She sighed in relief. ”Phew! That was close!” 

“I'll say! You almost got busted!” Brett laughed.

“Hey Brett! Can you do me a favor and Shut your trap and finish eating that frozen yogurt before I take it and stuff it on your egg head!” She threatened.

“Alright! Geez!” 

KC left her room and closed the door behind her. She shook her head and chuckled, “That Brett, so annoying….. but I can’t help but still like him in a way. Weird. Love sure is a funny thing.”


End file.
